clansoftheveilfandomcom-20200214-history
GhostStar
Description GhostStar is a gigantic scruffy she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. She has huge paws, a square face, and long tail. Her pelt is dark grey, with even darker grey point markings. Personality GhostStar is an incredibly brave cat that is loyal to RoseClan to a fault. She is hard-working and always determined to get to whatever goals she has set for herself or others. A very protective she-cat, GhostStar is always willing to sacrifice herself for her few friends, despite her fear of death. GhostStar is also a very unlikeable cat to those not used to her. She is blunt, always saying what is on her mind no matter how rude or inappropriate it is to the situation. She is incredibly aggressive and always willing to start a fight, be it with words or claws. It doesn't help that she is prone to frequent and demeaning sarcasm. History Kit-hood: Born into RoseClan as a single kit, she was doted on by her parents. Her mother being TinyBird, and her adoptive-father (though unknowingly) FierceTail, she was raised by some of the finest warriors in RoseClan. Fueled by her own fire which was fanned by her parents, GhostKit was fierce, and often got into fights with her den-mates. She won most every fight with her gigantic size, and it was during this time she learned her signature move of simply smashing an enemy under her weight. Apprenticeship: GhostPaw was a wild, unruly apprentice trained by GustClaw. Her passionate mentor drove her to be as fierce as she could be, as best as she could be. She stormed ahead of the other apprentices in the fighting area, though she lacked the patience to memorize the complicated moves of a battle. Relying on her natural weight, size, and strength, she soon earned animosity from her peers, as she often left them bruised after every sparring match. She had no friends beside MistPaw, the medicine cat apprentice, and only around her did GhostPaw's hot-head seem to cool. Soon after their bond began, GhostPaw found herself trying over and over to impress MistPaw. This added energy soon elevated her to warrior status. WarriorHood: GhostPounce earned her warrior name after leaping down from high above unto an enemy patrol, startling them and keeping them away from the RoseClan camp long enough for backup to arrive. She stormed into WarriorHood with the same fiery passion she had all her life, and soon rose high in the rankings for her prowess, not for her popularity. GhostPounce could have cared less of her fellow warriors opinions, the only one she worried about was the medicine cat MistWhiskers. Both she-cats gained apprentices at the same time, GhostPounce taking on WolfPaw, and MistWhiskers taking on PetalPaw. GhostPounce trained WolfPaw with the same ferocity as GustClaw had trained her. She always pushed WolfPaw, and was incredibly proud of the energetic she-cat as she earned her warrior name of WolfSong. GhostPounce still is, even now as GhostStar. GhostPounce rose to the rank of Deputy after the mysterious vanishing of the original deputy PetalFoot. After a discourse in RoseClan due to AppleStar's horrible ruling and his eventual murder supposedly at the paws of WillowClan, GhostPounce became GhostStar. Trivia * GhostStar is a child of the Asgardian god Loki. * GhostStar is huge due to giantism. * She mentored RoseClan warrior WolfSong. * GhostStar's signature move is to simply squash an opponent under her weight and fur Category:ClanCats Category:RoseClan